


Gems and Flower Gardens

by Jack_Beach



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Beach/pseuds/Jack_Beach
Summary: Steven loved the crystal gems he really did but sometimes they could be a little much he wasn't a kid anymore. He had helped dissolve the Diamond Authority at just 14-years-old for stars sakes. Now he just wanted a quiet place he could think about all the new stresses that were cropping up in the aftermath of his universe changing decision. Even if he tried to go to Homeworld the Diamonds would swarm him with affection and over enthusiasm, that his mother had missed out on, speaking of his mother her cloud room had been a first option to him as well but after a cloud version of his mother showed herself to him Steven promptly left and hasn't entered since. Now he finds himself in an unrecognizable garden with a strange gem that has been there for what looks like a long long time.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	1. Living Statue

Steven was just about fed up with everyone around him not giving him any space. He understood that the Crystal Gems loved him and they wanted to spend time with him, but since all of the gems had been unbubbled, were now uncorrupted, and adding in the fact that the Diamonds no longer wanted to destroy the Earth, the Crystal Gems now had nothing to do most their days but talk to Steven. Normally he wouldn't have a problem with this but the past few days Amethyst had walked into the bathroom while he was showering trying to have a conversation with him. When he rightfully acted bashful and asked her to leave she had said with no embarrassment that she had seen all of his "assets" before and had no problem with it. Of course this made him yell that he, in fact, did have a problem with her seeing him naked now at sixteen-years-old when the last time she was probably referring to was when he was much younger and had baths with her.

Garnet was a little better at least giving him space when she saw he needed it with her future vision. Pearl on the other hand was even more protective of him like a worried mother hen. When he was eating if he even slightly choked she would be right next to him rubbing his back fretting asking if he needed help or the Heimlich maneuver to force the food out, and he had been grateful at first but that quickly disappeared when she did it far to often along with similar things that were equally embarrassing.

He was so fed up with the hovering that he had resorted to trying to get peace in his mothers cloud room. That had been a resounding mistake as almost immediately his mother appeared in front of him and he really didn't have the current presence of mind to process how he felt upon seeing her sad smiling face. He shook his head while saying," nope," promptly leaving the room.

Now that the room was out of his options he had passed the thought of going to Homeworld but that went out the window with the knowledge that the Diamonds would want to officially instate him as the new Pink Diamond and broadcast it across the whole galaxy no doubt inadvertently making someone somewhere angry at him for something he either couldn't control or his mother had done. He shivered at the thought of having yet another enemy out to get him.

So that's how he found himself standing on the warp pad trying to figure out where he should go. It almost felt like he was that same young boy who had begged the warp pad to take him places wanting to help the Crystal Gems, except now he felt the exact opposite, he had no idea where he wanted to go or even if he should feel guilty that he was trying to distance himself from his family. But he sighed and just said," take me somewhere quiet that nobody has warped to in a while." The warp pad activated glowing and making its telltale crystalline activation noise and light that surrounded him simultaneously lifting him up transporting him wherever it was that the teleporter was taking him.

* * *

It wasn't long before the warp began to slow and he felt that he was falling slightly, he braced himself for the usual impact that came with warping before his feet landed solidly on a new warp pad he had never been to. His eyes had to slightly adjust to the dim ambient light that was cast by the crystal torches that lined the path to the warp pad. What really confused him was that this place looked like a large garden with overgrown rose bushes with vines that crept up and around stone pillars that were slowly being overtaken by the vines. He could see a dirty pond off in the middle of the garden and what appeared to be a statue of a pink gem that looked startlingly lifelike it was just as covered in vines as the rest of the structures however, and it stood in front of a fountain that no longer pumped out water most likely due to the aqueducts in the pond off in the distance being out of repair and use. He slowly made his way down the nearly pyramid shaped steps that ended on the path that lead directly to the fountain in the center.

He looked around and it appeared the warp had fulfilled his order in taking him somewhere that no one had been to in a while and it looked like no one had been her in far **longer** than a while. It looked exceptionally overgrown as if it had been many many years since it had been maintained. If he gave himself time to really look around he noticed that had it not been for the nonexistent upkeep the garden could be beautiful," what a waste," he whispered, the noises carried throughout the utter silence of the garden. Unseen to him a figure stirred in front of the garden fountain finally realizing Steven was real.

He made his way to stand in front of the fountain and he gazed at the strange gem statue. He had never seen a gem like this statue depicted, it was pink and white with equally pink hair put into messy heart shaped buns he figured the colors would have been more vibrant but dust and dirt was caked on the statue. He looked at the gem on the statues chest, it was heart shaped and despite the dirt it gleamed slightly. The gems hands were clasped in front of it and it had a neutral look on its face that he thought didn't really suit its appearance." I think you'd be beautiful if you were smiling," Steven said absentmindedly not noticing the imperceptible flinch the gem gave. Its gem was so life like he absentmindedly ran his thumb across the surface to wipe the grime away. He wasn't expecting the statue to shudder at his touch and he pulled his hand away fast to look it over yet again. Steven yelped when he saw the "statue's" eyes were looking directly at his eyes and it had a visible blush on its cheeks. No. Her cheeks, this was an actual gem standing in front of him.

"Oh my stars," Steven exclaimed frantically looking at the gem, he knelt down to gingerly remove the vines from the gems feet. It couldn't feel very good having stood so long so he quickly, yet softly, pealed the thorn riddled vines that wrapped themselves around her feet and legs away. He had cut himself multiple times and he noticed winces come from the gem but she didn't say anything as he worked, so he assumed she wasn't being to badly hurt by his actions. By the time he had cleared away the last vines his hands were throbbing and bloody but the gem was free, he looked at her smiling slightly blushing realizing what he had said and done when he had thought she was a statue. She stared back her hands at some point had unclasped themselves from in front of her, she looked like she desperately wanted to say or ask him something.

"Hi, sorry I didn't realize you weren't a statue. I didn't see you moving so I just assumed. I'm Steven by the way, what's your name," he held out his hand involuntarily for a handshake.

The gem stared down at his hand owlishly not knowing what the gesture meant," I'm Spinel. Whats a Ste-ven."

He chuckled lightly putting his hand down realizing that most gems didn't know what a handshake was," it's my name."

"What kind of gem is a Steven?"

"I'm not a gem, well not a full gem anyway I'm half gem on my mothers side and half human on my dads," he said lifting his shirt to expose the pink gemstone that was placed where his bellybutton would have been.

Spinel looked at the gem confused, weren't humans the things on Pink's world? Why was his gemstone so..... familiar. She reached out to touch his gem before she stopped and looked at his curious gaze," c-can I touch it?"

Steven smiled kindly down at her nodding," it's only fair cause I touched yours earlier."

She tentatively reached her hand out and rubbed at his gem drawing small circles on the surface, now that he thought about it nobody had really touched his gem other than White Diamond who had plucked it from his stomach, a feeing he didn't particularly want to feel again. This feeling however was completely different, it was like someone was massaging his entire body causing waves of pleasure to roll over him. He shuddered just as Spinel had earlier but he had a few areas that reacted much differently than her. He put his hand over hers grasping it and pulling slightly away while panting breathlessly his face flushed.

Spinel looked at his gem longingly as if she wanted to feel it a little longer but her eyes slowly went to his and she looked at him questioningly all the while looking like a curious puppy.

"Nobodies ever let me feel their gem, thank you," she said looking down like she was sorry for some reason.

"It's fine it just made me feel....weird," he explained to her," Spinel I've been wondering, why are you here?"

She looked back up at Steven biting her bottom lip," I'm waiting for Pink to come back."

Steven frowned," Pink? Pink who?"

"Pink Diamond of course silly," Spinel exclaimed looking at him as if he was weird.

* * *

Spinel didn't know why Steven had frozen when she mentioned Pink Diamond, he should know who she is if he lived on Earth it was Pink's colony after all. Maybe he knew some gems that could show her where Pink was. But she was still playing the game, she couldn't just leave her spot. She was extremely grateful Steven had cleared away the vines on her feet and legs because she wouldn't have been able to get them without moving from her spot, no matter how flexible she was.

_Maybe Pink will understand if I leave to find her?_

**_I doubt_ _it._** Another part of herself thought cynically.

_No, Pink is my friend and friends understand each other._

**_If she understood then why did she leave us here in this prison of a garden for 6,000 years._ **

_She just forgot she's not mad. I can understand if she forgot, but we're best friends she didn't abandon us. Right?_

A large space of silence met that last question it seemed even her cynical side didn't want that particular question answered. She heard a slight noise come from Steven. He had cleared his throat.

"Do. Uh, do you want to show me around," Steven asked looking at Spinel with a kind yet worried gaze at her sudden silence.

"I can't. Pink and I are playing a game I have to stand still until she comes back," for some reason this made Steven look extremely angry as he began to tremble his hands clenching. Spinel almost took an involuntary step backwards before she caught herself.

Steven visibly relaxed," sorry I'm not mad at you it's just I'm mad you've had to stand here so long," a war of emotions played on Stevens face that Spinel could clearly see as she also had conflicting emotions inside of her.

"If I leave, would you be willing to go with me back to Earth. So I can explain some stuff," Steven asked Spinel clear hope on his features that he could help her if she let him.

"B-but what If Pink comes back," Spinel asked her bottom lip trembling.

"I know the other three Diamonds so if she were to come back they'd tell me," Spinel looked at him skeptically," I promise I'm telling the truth."

Spinel looked at him for a little while longer, he didn't look like a liar in fact he didn't look like much despite his height which slightly dwarfed hers. He looked quiet innocent in fact, he wore a pink and white jacket with a black shirt that had a yellow star on it. She looked back to his face and saw a pleading yet caring look on the boys face as he held his hand out to her asking for her to place her hand in his. Hesitantly, she placed her hand into his allowing him to slightly pull her forward before she promptly fell over after such a long period of not using her legs. She closed her eyes expecting to hit the ground hard but when she didn't face plant she opened her eyes to see Steven had not even hesitated to catch her and hold her up gently.

"Do you want me to carry you," Steven asked softly? Spinel blushed nodding slightly.

Steven promptly placed his hand on Spinel's back and the other hooked under her knees while he swept her up into a princess carrying style. He steadily made his way along the cracked path to the raised warp pad on the pyramid shaped platform that rose up with a flight of stairs. He carefully plodded up the stairs making sure he didn't trip and accidentally drop the immobile gem cradled in his arms. He had faltered on one step causing Spinel to cling onto him further and bury her face in his chest making him go rigid having no idea what to do in this situation other than continue up the stairs. Spinel felt oddly content cradled in Stevens arms and she slowly began to be accustom to the humans odd warmth that gems didn't naturally give off, it was actually quiet comforting, and the steady _thump,_ _thump, thump, thump,_ of the thing in him made her go into a slight trance and she closed her eyes just reveling in the sound.

* * *

Once Steven made his way to the top of the stairs and was in front of the warp pad he looked down at Spinel who was still pressed into his chest her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open. He smiled down at her she had clearly fallen asleep, while it would normally be odd for a gem to sleep he assumed after staying here so long she may have had experience doing it and she seemed very peaceful at the moment, so he didn't wake her. He wiped some dirt off of her face gazing at her features noticing how her buns had slipped out of the messy heart shaped style hanging down as long pigtails that look more like two ponytails. 

"You really are beautiful," he said absentmindedly.

"Shucks, by a girl dinner first," he heard her mumble sleepily before snuggling further into him sighing contentedly.

He chuckled suppressing another blush and stepped onto the warp pad hearing and seeing the queues that it was activating to bring him back to the familiar beach house. He braced himself for the landing that would no doubt put him off balance due to the awkwardly distributed weight, he landed not so gracefully but luckily didn't tumble down the temple steps. Thankfully none of the Crystal Gems seemed to be at home right now. He hadn't spent much time in the garden but it had still been fairly late so the sun was down and he was beginning to sag with fatigue. He looked down at Spinels filthy clothes and body before sighing and taking her over to his bathroom.

It was certainly difficult to open the door but he managed as he walked in, shut the door with his flip-flop clad foot, and sat Spinel down on the closed toilet lid while he drew a bath. Once he was certain it was a good temperature and that it wouldn't be to hot for Spinel he turned off the faucet and looked at the slowly awaking gem.

"Hey Spinel, this is a bath it'll let you get all the dirt and stuff off of you I'll let you get undressed so you can clean up," he said getting up from his kneeling position by the tub to leave the room.

Well he tried to leave, before Spinel grabbed his arm looking at him with a pleading and frantic expression on her face," please don't leave me."

Steven desperately didn't want to leave but he very well couldn't just sit and watch her clean herself. He also knew that gems didn't usually have any experience with taking baths. Sighing Steven looked at her before he took off his jacket and shirt then reached under the sink very thankful he had left his swim trunks underneath there from the last time he had gone swimming. 

"Okay Spinel take off your shirt, gloves, and anything else underneath, then put this shirt on," Steven said handing his discarded shirt to Spinel averting his gaze while she followed his instruction.

"Okay Steven I put your shirt on," he heard Spinel call back over to him. When he looked back he had to calm himself down very much because he blushed furiously at how cute she looked in his to large dark shirt that contrasted with her pale skin as she looked at him wide eyed.

_Calm down Steven, calm down._

"Okay turn around please," Steven asked Spinel.

"Why?! Are you going to leave when I do," she asked with a frantic and panicked look on her face.

"No, I just need to change and I don't want you to see me naked," Steven told her knowing that it would most likely take her a little persuading as most gems didn't understand bashfulness at being naked.

As he expected, it took Steven a few minutes of persuading and bargaining to have Spinel look away as he changed. The slight concession Steven had had to make with her was that he would stand in the bathtubs water behind the shower curtain while he took his pants and underwear off to slip the swim trunks on, then he pulled back the curtain and smiled at her.

"D-do you have any. Um underwear on under your shorts," Steven asked Spinel awkwardly.

"Whats that," she said tilting her head while scratching it with one finger.

_Guess that's a no._

"Never mind," Steven said having her pull her shoes off and sitting in the warm bath water with her in front of him.

Spinel hugged her knees to her chest and pressed her back into Stevens front inadvertently rubbing his crotch with her butt making a slight moan escape his lips and he promptly slammed his hands over his mouth looking down at Spinel. She thankfully hadn't seemed to notice as she reveled in the pleasant warmness. This caused him to let out a sigh and begin putting soap on a wash cloth wiping off the dirt and grime better than he had been able to previously. He also released her hair from its pigtail style allowing the tresses to fall around her shoulder so he could brush through and wash them bringing back their light pink color. Once done with her hair he slowly fell into a rhythm of wiping, rinsing the cloth, and washing her skin while the sensations slowly comforted Spinel, until Steven reached her gem with the rag and she grabbed his hand after one rub of it.

"The cloth thingy feels to course could you clean my gem with your hands, please," Spinel asked with that same puppy dog look that she had earlier.

Relenting Steven sat the washcloth down to slowly rub his fingers across Spinels smooth pink gym, methodically tracing circles into the sleek gems surface. Spinel was squirming in place clearly enjoying his ministrations her legs pressing together and her hands traveling down to her lap not knowing what to do with them. She was moaning slightly and her breaths were coming out in ragged puffs. Her butt further pressing into him wasn't helping at all as he was now furiously blushing. Thankfully he finished washing her gem eliciting a sigh of content from her, it now gleamed with new luster. It also didn't help his swim trunks had shrank a size because of his midsection. After waiting for his discomfort to go away Steven let the water drain out as he lifted Spinel from the tub helping her walk and sit back on to the closed toilet seat so he could dry himself off with a towel and he handed her one too so she could dry off as well.

Once they had both finished he helped her walk again by draping one of her arms around his shoulders supporting her as they exited the bathroom together. It wasn't easy getting across the living room with a stumbling Spinel hanging off him but eventually they made it to the base of his stairs. Looking up at the many stairs he sighed and said fuck it as he lifted Spinel back into a princess carry position. He tramped up the stairs to his open bedroom so that he could get dry clothes for him and Spinel to sleep in. He gingerly placed Spinel onto his bed and looked through his drawers to find a light blue shirt with a yellow star on it and a pair of pink shorts he had from when he was fourteen and gave the clothes to Spinel to put on. While he put on a spare black shirt with a star and his striped pink and white sleep pants.

Once they had both changed Steven lifted the blankets and looked over at Spinel who took the queue to crawl under the sheets while he followed close behind. When he had found his way under the sheets he immediately began falling asleep. Spinel snuggled into him pressing her face to his chest so she could hear the same _thump, thump, thump,_ _thump_ of his strange chest thingy that put her at ease and made her almost suddenly fall unconscious. Steven followed soon after having pondered for only a second on how such a weird turn the day had taken for him.

 _At least I won't be bored_ _anytime soon._ Steven thought as he too fell asleep comfortably holding Spinel closer to himself.


	2. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Holy crap you guys this Fanfic got twice as many kudos as my first one in half the time while it doesn't have as many subs that's probably due to only having one chapter and so due to popular demand here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!!!

Steven woke up with something wrapped around his chest, at first he started to panic thinking someone had tied him up, but he slowly relaxed when he saw the bundle of pink hair that was tightly snuggled into his chest.

_Right, Spinel. I almost forgot about her being here for a second._

Steven wiggled an arm out from the tight hug that Spinel was giving him so that he could reach over to the alarm clock and see the time.

**12:35 a.m.**

"Whoa, I've been asleep for a while now, I think we got back at around 5:00," Steven said to no one in particular under his breath. After he set the clock back down on the nightstand next to the bed he turned back around to look down at Spinel who had let up on her grip, her face now unobscured by Stevens chest. She was peacefully gripping the front of his shirt like it was a baby blanket while she pressed the rest of her body closer to him. He wouldn't have had any problem with her doing that if she didn't also rub one of her knees against his sensitive crotch making him wriggle back and forth. 

This caused her to stir in her blissful slumber until she slowly opened her magenta eyes staring into Stevens strangely pink eyes that held slightly diamond shaped pupils that had only recently in the last year started looking like they did. She reached up to his cheek to get a closer look at his eyes and before he knew what was happening their noses were touching as she peered into his eyes almost in a daze.

"You got pretty eyes, they remind me of Pinks'," Spinel said smiling at him gently making his mouth form into a nervous line and his face blushing for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past few hours.

Steven chuckled nervously looking anywhere but Spinels confused face," uh, thanks. You too."

sensing his discomfort Spinel frowned," what's wrong?"

"You're um, **really** close right now," he said looking down at her body that was still dangerously close to his.

"That's just cause we're friends now," she said smiling wide wrapping her elastic arms around his torso a few more times bringing him even closer, if that was possible, to her body.

Now, Steven wasn't one to dislike hugs, in fact, he actually liked them a lot almost as much as he liked helping others, despite how often doing that backfired on him. But at the moment it was exceptionally hard to breath, due to this he was struggling to loosen her grip by trying to pry her arms off. Steven didn't brag often but when he says he's stronger than the average person he wasn't lying but he also wouldn't be lying when he made the observation that Spinels arms were not budging at all.

"S-Spinel, loosen y-your grip I can't b-breath," he said said taping her arms frantically," if h-humans can't breath l-long enough it's the s-same as being shattered," Steven gasped between more furious breaths.

This caused Spinel to panic very much as her ears registered what he had said and she very quickly unwound her arms from Stevens frame," I'm sorry Steven. I-I didn't m-mean to h-hurt you. Please d-don't l-leave me now."

Steven was taken aback at the quick change that Spinel had taken from happily hugging him to thinking he would abandon her for a simple mistake she couldn't have known about humans," It's okay Spinel, really I'm fine. I'm not gonna leave you I promise," Steven said reassuringly as he now initiated a hug with her showing he wasn't mad at her. He cradled her head with his left hand while his right was wrapped lightly around her waist to comfort her. He ran his hand through her hair that was still down hanging around her shoulders, before long she had completely relaxed. He hadn't noticed the position that they had slowly made their way into until he stopped to look down at her, his legs were crossed into a loose circle that spinel sat in the middle of while her small frame pressed into Stevens'.

"See, I'm fine and I'm not leaving anytime soon I promise. Are you okay," Steven asked looking down at her, and he was so not ready for the cute watery eyed smile and small nod that she gave him. His heart clenched, if she kept looking at him like that he would die from cuteness overload it certainly didn't help his teenage brain that she was wearing only his clothes.

"I'm fine now Steven," she said timidly crawling from his lap to sit in a mirrored criss-cross way in front of him.

"Are you still tired, we could go back to sleep if you want," Steven said smiling at her kindly, which elicited a nod from Spinel who watched as Steven laid back down drawing the covers over himself leaving space in the lifted covers for Spinel to join him, which she promptly did claiming her place back in front of him to listen yet again to his heart. Steven soon fell asleep one arm draped around Spinel.

* * *

Spinel had panicked very severally when Steven had said humans needed to breath or they would basically shatter like gems. That had made a slew of questions about humans to come into her head but she could see Stevens clear fatigue after having consoled her and she didn't want to burden him even further with her psychological problems. She hadn't known him long but he hadn't even treated her in any way other than with kindness and understanding even with her childish need of not being left alone not to mention her overreaction at her apparently to tight hug.

These thoughts were exactly why she was staring down at Steven as he "slept". She didn't know that term but she assumed it was what she did when she closed her eyes and her head went blank for hours on end sometimes. But she couldn't say her mind was always blank when she "slept" because sometimes she saw moving pictures in her head of different, mostly awful, things like Pink telling her she was worthless and she never intended to return to the garden to rescue Spinel from her solitude. Other times she had horrifying dreams of shattering Pink and having absolutely no remorse for doing it. In fact sometimes she felt only excitement at shattering the gem responsible for her 6,000 years of solitude she had been forced to endure.

When she had fallen asleep with Steven however, she had had pleasant happy dreams of playing tag and watching the night sky with Steven. She wanted desperately to have a friend in her life yet again because what was the point of a Spinel if she wasn't someones best friend like she was meant to be. She slowly ran her fingers over Stevens cheek mesmerized by the soft and warm texture of his skin, it was so strange how warm he was, it wasn't unpleasant though. She looked down at his exposed gem that she could see poking from the hem of his slightly upturned shirt, and she trailed her other hand to rub slow lines over the gems' sleek surface eliciting a strange noise to come from Stevens mouth. It wasn't a bad noise at all and she wanted to hear more of it for some reason so she kept tracing patterns into the gems' surface while Steven fidgeted and moaned.

Before long Spinel noticed Stevens legs in particular were crossing themselves in his sleep as if something was causing him discomfort. She didn't understand but she slowly let up on her actions so that Steven could sleep peacefully again eliciting a very quiet sigh from the young man that sounded suspiciously like," Spinel."

She ran her hand through Steven's hair another strange sensation because his hair was curly and slightly course a stark contrast to her normally smooth and silk like hair. It seemed that humans were different in almost every way from gems but they were just as interesting in as many ways as they were different. Her favorite thing about Steven so far other than his caring nature and smile was the strangely melodic thing in his chest that constantly made a dull _thump thump_ in her ear as she laid her head on his chest. 

She hadn't meant to but once she had begun to listen to his chest thingy she started to drift off like Steven had a while ago.

* * *

Steven. Steven. STEVEN!!!

He lurched awake after hearing his name yelled almost directly next to his ear, which caused Spinel to be very forcefully flipped over to the far side of the bed as he sat up looking for the disturbance.

"Wuh, who'z there," Steven said groggily yet furiously looking around.

"Steven. I said your name three separate times before you woke up," Pearl said standing over him from his spot on the floor since he had fallen from the bed.

"Peeeeeearl, why did you wake me up," Steven whined impetuously looking at one of his surrogate mothers.

"Because. Young man I found you asleep with a gem in your bed and you two were wrapped," she struggled with the next word as she scrunched her face to say it," **tightly** around each other."

She was tapping her foot clearly expecting an answer from Steven as she looked from him to Spinel a frown on her face. She slowly looked over Spinel as if she was recalling something but couldn't quiet place it. Steven looked at Spinel too and had just now noticed the look on her face as she looked shocked and slightly (angrily?) at Pearl as if she had been able to place where she knew Pearl from. Before either of them could say anything Steven leapt from the ground and over to Spinel so he could lay his hand on her shoulder protectively," this is Spinel I found her in an abandoned garden, she's my friend. I also think that the garden belonged to mo- I mean Pink Diamond."

Steven didn't miss the fact that Spinel had been extraordinarily tense looking at Pearls face, but when Steven laid his hand on her shoulder she unwound slightly and when he said they were friends in a very protective way she had completely relaxed slightly leaning into his touch.

None of this was missed by Pearl either as she observed the two's interaction with one another. Pearl knew that the gem looked familiar as she looked at her sleeping form before she woke the two up but she assumed she had seen her in Little Homeworld. At first she had assumed Steven finally had made a girlfriend and she was preparing herself to give him "the talk" but that plan went out the window when he had told Pearl the pink gems name. Spinel. 

"It can't be," Pearl said looking at Spinel as if she had seen a ghost.

Spinel chuckled looking at Pearl menacingly gazing into Pearls eyes her own slowly becoming swirls of magenta anger," oh but it can be, and it is. I've got a new friend and he actually took me to Earth. Just like Pink **apparently** did for you, when she could have taken me too. And it looks like I'm here to ruin your happily ever afta."

At this point Steven could feel Spinel shaking in place clearly wanting to attack Pearl but the firm caring hand he kept in place on her shoulder kept her from lunging at the shocked gem," Spinel, I think I need to tell you some stuff and I don't want you to be mad okay so I'm going to take you into... moms cloud room so we can be alone."

She didn't take her eyes away from Pearl and none of the fury left her voice but she slowly answered Steven," fine, but I withhold the right to hit something if I don't like any of the stuff you're gonna tell me."

"Fair enough. Follow me and I promise I'll answer any questions you ask me," Steven said turning her around so she would look directly into his eyes.

He led her down the stairs his hand entertwined with Spinels' giving it light squeezes to reassure her. It was incredibly tense as they made their way through the living room passing Amethyst who was sitting on the couch munching on chips," yo Steven. Did Pearl find your girlfriend. Just letting you know I took a few pictures of you guys, you know you're both super cute when you cuddle each other while you both sleep," she said holding up her phone with a picture of the two sleeping with one another both of them incredibly close. Sighing and blushing Steven continued his way to the large doors that led into his moms cloud room still holding Spinels hand. He promptly pulled the doors open letting Spinel step in, himself following closely behind shutting the door and sealing it until he would decided to leave the room later with Spinel.

"Okay what's your first question," Steven asked fully willing yet scared to answer truthfully.

What Spinel said next was completely the opposite of what he was expecting," whatsa girlfriend?"

"W-what why do you want to know that," Steven asked completely flustered.

"You said you’d answer any question," Spinel smirked crossing her arms and tilting her head causing her still down hair to sway slightly.

This caused him to sigh hating his luck and Amethyst’s big mouth," a girlfriend is kind of like a friend but its... more," he said not able to properly put into words what he meant.

"That doesn't make any sense," Spinel said even more confused.

"Ugh. I know I've just never had one and I have no idea how to explain it properly. Well a girlfriend is someone that likes to share more experiences than friends do with the person they love like their boyfriend or girlfriend and that includes," Steven blushed at his next words," hugging, kissing, and...."

"And what? I couldn't hear that last thing you said," she said leaning closer so she could hear him.

Steven's previous blush now engulfed his whole face in heat," sex. Okay sex, but that's something only people who have been together a long time should do. Like my mom and dad did I'm assuming."

"Why did they have sex," Spinel said not even a trace of embarrassment in her words only curiosity on her face.

"I don't know, to have me I guess, cause that's how humans make more humans. We don't come out of kindergartens like gems do. There has to be a male and female to reproduce for us too, so its really complicated."

Spinel looked at Steven more questions clearly on her face about this topic but Steven really didn't want to keep talking about this stuff, honestly he'd rather have White Diamond rip his gem out again. 

"Okay can we please go back to the stuff I have to tell you and any questions you have," Steven asked clearly wanting the previous topic to drop. This prompted Spinel to look at him seriously now.

"Why is Pink Diamonds Pearl on Earth," she said getting right down to business.

"Because Pink Diamond **was** on Earth," Steven said not hesitating to answer Spinel.

"What do you mean she was on Earth? Is she not anymore?"

"Technically **a** Pink Diamond is still on Earth but it's not the same Pink Diamond."

This only seemed to confuse Spinel Further," what do you mean how can there be a Pink Diamond on Earth but not my Pink Diamond."

"I'm sure you know why Pink came to Earth. Because she had begged the other Diamonds insistently for a colony of her own to rule over. Well when she first started overseeing it she wanted to go down to the surface to play with the gems that were being born there because just watching the colony was boring for her. When she went down she took Pearl with her and she changed her form to look like a Rose Quartz so that she wouldn't startle any of the other gems or make the Diamonds mad at her. As she spent more and more time on the Earth she realized that the kindergartens were destroying the plant life and by extension the humans living on the planet. She begged the Diamonds to let her stop colonizing the Earth but the ignored her because she had been begging for her own colony for so long and she had to see it through to the end, so she made a plan that if they wouldn't listen to Pink Diamond with reason she would make them listen to Rose Quartz with force. She led a rebellion for years, centuries even, before the diamonds decided to wipe out everything on the planet including every gem on the surface. Not all of the gems were destroyed, they were corrupted and this made her see the true horror of what the Diamonds were capable of. A lot of years later she met my dad and I guess after a lot of stuff happened they had me and my mom gave her form up so I could be born. I don't know if mom wanted me to fix all of the stuff she had ruined but it seems like no matter what she intended I've had to no matter what I want to do and after everything that's happened, long story short here I am."

For a long time Spinel just looked at him with a disbelieving look causing him to sigh and pull her over gently by her hand and looked into her eyes," if you don't believe me just look at my gem. Closely," he said lifting up his shirt so she could really have a clear look at his gem.

And to her horror when she really looked at it, his gem was clearly a Diamond even If it was turned to expose just the top. The cut was to fine and well defined to be any other gem not to mention his eyes. Oh stars, he had her eyes. She placed her hand on Pink's.... no Steven's gem sobbing and falling to her knees. What did all of this mean was Steven just Pink Diamond messing with her, maybe playing another game. If that was so she didn't like this game it wasn't fun, it wasn't fun at all. She froze as she felt warm firm yet soft arms circle around her shoulders to pull her into his chest.

No, this isn't Pink. She would never hug Spinel like this, not with this much trepidation and care. Spinel just sobbed again.


	3. An Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Sorry it took so long to update I got into a car crash a few days ago then we had to get the car out of the towing place and once I did that I updated my other Fanfic and I just now updated this one. It’s been a busy week to say the least hope you enjoy!!!

Spinel had been crying as Steven hugged her for nearly an hour in his moms cloud room. He felt really useless not able to do anything to put her at ease other than letting her cry on him and honestly it really frustrated him beyond belief. She seemed to vulnerable from where she sat on her knees as his arms wrapped around her it almost unsettled him how fragile she seemed when earlier he had had an exceptionally hard time prying her arms off of him. Honestly he wished she would smile again even though he had only seen it a few times she really did seem to have an infectious smile when she let it show.

"W-what d-do I do now," Spinel sobbed into Steven's shoulder.

"I can't think of an easy answer to that," Steven murmured from his spot where his chin rested on the top of her head," I can only say you should keep moving forward and not let the past drag you down with it. I know for the longest time I let my moms past dictate how I lived my life."

Spinel looked up into Steven's eyes a fear of the unknown future awaiting her evident in her gaze," but I don't know what to do. I've never been on my own before not really."

"Well then it's a good thing I won't leave you on your own then," Steven smiled ruefully at her causing her to stare up at him hopefully.

Steven began to stand up holding onto both of Spinel's hands pulling her up with him. He didn't really know what the future would hold for her but he definitely wouldn't make her face it alone he wasn't that cruel. It might partly be because this was his moms fault but he also wanted to help her, it was his very nature after all. He let go of one of Spinels hands opting to pull her beside him to walk forward together hand in hand.

"Even if the future isn't certain though I've always found a way to land on my feet and my friends are a big part of that. I want you to know even if you don't have as many friends as me you'll at least have me to lean on," Steven said tilting his head down to give Spinel a reassuring smile.

With a quavering smile and watery eyes Spinel gazed up at Steven thankfully," you're nothing like Pink, at least the Pink I knew. You actually listen to peoples problems and try to help them."

Steven didn't like admitting it but hearing Spinel say that made him oh so happy, people had always compared him to his mother for so long that he had started to resent her for it. Now that Spinel had plainly said that Steven was a completely different person he felt so much more at ease around her, she didn't have the same lingering thought in her eyes that he sees in even the Crystal Gems eyes "Will he ever turn back into Pink?" he hated seeing that same question behind his friends eyes. It had always been evident now that he thought about it, sure in recent years he saw it less and less in their eyes but every now and then he would say something that he guessed reminded them of his mom and he'd see that same look for days on end.

He hadn't realized it at the time but his hand had started tightening on Spinel's and his other hand was clenched hard into a fist," Steven? Are you okay, you're squeezing my hand really hard?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Steven apologized furiously letting her hand go starting to pull it to his side but before it could get to far she clasped his hand in both of her soft dainty hands smiling.

"It's fine. Should we leave this room now? I think I'm ready to talk to Pearl, at least for a little while."

"Alright but if you can't talk to her for long we can go do other stuff. I have a lot I want to show you," Steven enthused grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you, and I'd like that," Spinel told him smiling softly again for what seemed like the hundredth time since she left the garden.

Steven strode confidently to the large doors planting one hand on one pushing it open with some effort. Pearl was passing back and forth fretting over the situation that had arisen while she looked irritatedly at Amethyst who was still munching on chips while she sat unperturbed on the couch.

"-if he doesn't come out of Roses room alright? What if he comes out hurt?"

"I don't know man! Why don't you ask the dude, he just came out with his girlfriend," Amethyst said looking over at Steven bored but with clear mischievous teasing in her eyes.

"Wha," Pearl yelped having not noticed Steven and Spinel coming back into the room.

They all stared at one another nervously Spinel slowly shifted from one foot to the other fidgeting in place under Pearls gaze that lingered on their hands that still held onto the others. Steven didn't miss the sideways grin that Amethyst shot his way or the wink and thumbs up that accompanied it. He was so getting her back for this later.

"How do you want to start this," Steven said looking back and forth between Pearl and Spinel.

When a beat of silence followed his question Pearl began to speak up," how about you tell me where Spinel has been this whole time. The last time I saw her was the second to last time Rose played with her in the garden, and the next time Rose went she went without me and I never saw Spinel after that. I assumed the warp had been broken to the garden or something worse had happened."

Steven could feel the tension coming off Spinel in waves at Pearls thoughts of what had happened to her," well the warp wasn't broken cause I found Spinel in the garden. At first I thought she was a statue because she was standing super still not blinking and everything. She only moved when I got curious and touched her gem having never seen one like it before."

Steven blushed at the bewildered look Pearl sent his way at the mention of him touching Spinels gem without permission. He mad a mental note not to mention how he had voluntarily let Spinel touch his gem in turn. 

_Oh stars we took a bath together I definitely can't tell her that Amethyst already has enough material to embarrass me for the next month. Not to mention Pearl would blow a fuse at the mention of him cleaning Spinels body._ He involuntarily blushed at the thought of how soft Spinels skin had been. _Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Shut up._

" It's fine," Spinel said smiling at Steven," He let me touch his after he realized how rude he had been."

If Pearl hadn't been scandalized before she definitely was now she looked back and forth at Steven then to Spinel all the while blushing. She wasn't blushing nearly as bad as Steven in that moment when he heard Amethyst burst out laughing.

"Anyway," he gritted out through clenched teeth," she had been standing in the garden so long that her feet and legs had vines growing around them keeping her in place. I pulled them off but they had some thorns and I had to take my time. That didn't help my hands much though," he said holding up his hands showing the cuts he had quiet honestly forgotten about until now.

Pearl rushed over forgetting momentarily about the mutual gem touching scandal," Steven! Why didn't you heal your hands?"

"It's fine Pearl, I just forgot about them until now. Here," he said placatingly while kissing each hand healing all of the small scabbed cuts instantly," good as new."

Pearl visibly relaxed at that then motioned at Steven to continue the story he had been telling,"well after I got Spinel free I convinced her to come back with me. I told her I knew the Diamonds and if Pink came to the garden they would tell me," Steven paused not wanting to mention he had carried Spinel back to Amethyst and Pearl," I helped her get to the warp pad since she hadn't walked in a long time. Then when we got back she got cleaned up from all the dirt and stuff on her and I let her borrow some of my clothes."

"Yeah," Spinel said cheerfully looking at Steven," Steven carried me back, then we took our clothes off, got wet together, he cleaned me off, and then we slept together."

Steven paled at her recollection of events while she didn't even bat an eyelash at any of what she said. He hazarded a glance at Pearl. She was currently blushing dark blue looking like she was about to pass out and Amethyst was looking at him wide eyed," you got game Steven just a couple hours is all it took huh?"

"It's not like that! First of all she didn't want me to leave her alone when she took a bath because she had been on her own for so long, so I gave her the shirt I was wearing while I turned around for her to get undressed and put it on. Then I stood behind the shower curtain, took my clothes off, put my spare swim trunks on, and then I helped her get clean. When we finished we went up to my room and I gave her some of my clothes to wear then we went to sleep and that's it. I promise."

Pearl seemed to relax at the explanation that the two of them hadn't done anything overly embarrassing that was until Amethyst had to put her two cents in," so she didn't have anything on other than your shirt in the tub huh? Bet that gave you a nice view," upon her saying that Steven got even more embarrassed.

"YOUR NOT HELPING," Steven yelled very flustered.

"Alright, alright. Just continue the story. Why was she just standing in one place for so long," Amethyst asked genuinely curious and thankfully giving Steven a way to drop the last conversation.

Steven looked to Spinel to see if she wanted to answer this. She looked up at him partly confused at their reaction to what she had said and partly hesitant to say why she had been there for so long," I-I was playing a game with Pink. She said I had to stand completely still until she came back."

"How long were you standing there," Amethyst asked very concerned.

"I think 6,000 years or so I couldn't keep count very easily it might've been a little longer," Spinel said looking down ashamed at having stayed in one place for so long without question.

"Whoa dude, you must be insanely good at games if you had the patience to stand in place as a game for so long," Amethyst said looking at Spinel with wonder.

Slightly puffing up her chest in pride Spinel answered," of course I'd be good at playing games Spinels are the ultimate playmates. But," she deflated slightly," I think I'm the only one that's around anymore."

Steven placed a hand on her shoulder smiling at her reassuringly," that just means you're one of a kind and irreplaceable doesn't it?"

She smiled at Steven through clearly tired eyes neither of the two noticed Pearl watching the them closely until she spoke up," Steven why don't you show Spinel around Beach City I'm sure there are a few things you'd like to show her."

"Alright! I wanted to show her some cool stuff anyway. Come on Spinel," Steven said excitedly pulling the pink gem along up to his room so he could put on some clothes and see if he could find a few things that would fit Spinel as well," maybe I could take you somewhere to buy some new clothes unless you can make some."

"I don't think I've ever tried to make more clothes before. I've only ever worn the clothes you found me in."

"Thats fine I can't make clothes like other gems either, besides it's fun having the option to wear other stuff."

Steven put his usual pink and white jacket along with a bright blue shirt with a yellow star on. While he handed Spinel a pink shirt with a white star and a pare of to small jeans that he wasn't able to wear anymore. He looked over Spinel nodding in approval until he looked at her hair," do you want me to put your hair in two ponytails again?"

Spinel smiled shaking her head," no I can do it," she held out her hands in front of her gem until two pairs of soft pink glowing bands of light formed in her hands that she promptly put in her hair pulling her hair into two ponytails.

"That's pretty handy, wish I could do that," Steven said pouting slightly.

"Don't worry silly. I can show you how to make simple stuff outta light like that if you want."

Beaming at her Steven nodded then took her hand in his rushing down the stairs and then out the door ready to show his new friend around Beach City, determined to make the day one she wouldn't forget.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Okay so this'll be my second Fanfic on this site and I think its starting to be a staple for my first chapters of my stories being long. I enjoyed writing this first chapter and the awkward parts made me pause a little at the second hand embarrassment. Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
